The Lost Pokedex
by Cem-chan
Summary: Paul was hoping for a relaxing evening at the pokemon center. But instead he gets stuck helping an annoying girl find her pokedex...for a fee of course. Ikarishipping. Mixup sequel...sortoff


Eh I'm bored. This may be the first in a series...maybe. (Originally planned on being a contestshipping fic but then I decided that Paul would be much more irritated with Dawn than Drew with May. And this can also be considered a sequel to Mixup)

Warning: OOCness (mainly on Dawn's part)

* * *

The Lost Pokedex

"KYAAA WHERE IS IT!!" Dawn yelled while searching her bag frantically. "Things don't get up and walk away do they?" For the last half hour Dawn had overturned the room she was staying in with Ash and Brock in a huge pokemon center. The reason? Our favorite coordinator accidently misplaced her pokedex.

So now Ash and Brock (along with herself) were forced to search the entire pokemon center and no one was getting any sleep until it was found. They had been searching for two hours already so obviously no one was too pleased with Dawn at the moment.

"My poor pokedex! Where are you?" Dawn whimpered panicking, "Maybe I left it in the casino when I was winning those slots."(1) With that she ran out of the room to go to the aforementioned casino.

Meanwhile Paul was walking up the hallway to reach his room. 'Finally some peace and quiet,' he thought with a small smirk on his face. After beating up trainers all day there was nothing like some peace and quiet in a free pokemon center room. Well...if Paul wanted peace and quiet he should have stayed in any other pokemon center. Because as he was walking, he wasn't watching where he was going and was toppled by Dawn who was running down that same hallway.

"Kyaa," she shrieked red faced, "I'm sorry sir." It was then that she noticed who she landed on. "Oh Paul...it's only you." She looked at him a bit disappointed but that was replaced by fear as the glare that Paul usually gives Ash, was now fixed on her.

"Idiot," he stated simply, "Get the hell off me." Dawn smiled sheepishly and stood up. Paul got up afterwards rubbing the back of his now sore head. "Are you nuts running in this hallway?" he yelled at her, "What if you injured someone you don't know?" Dawn turned away angrily.

"I'm sure they would have been nicer about it," Dawn replied pouting, "Besides if you see someone running you should get out of the way." Paul crossed his arms and gave her another icy glare.

"Why were you running anyway?" he asked, "Someone had better be chasing you with knives if you want my sympathy." Dawn rolled her eyes.

"No one's chasing me...yet," she added in a small voice, "I was going to the casino to see if I left my pokedex there like the hero in my book." (2) Paul raised an eyebrow at this.

"You lost your pokedex?" he asked calmly. Dawn nodded sheepishly. Paul's calmness has now left the building. "YOU IDIOT!" he yelled at her, "HOW IDIOTIC CAN YOU GET? WHAT KIND OF A TRAINER LOOSES HER POKEDEX?" Dawn hung her head in shame. But Paul was still not finished. He began yelling this whole speech about responsibility and how trainers who loose their pokedexes could get their licenses revoked (Actually I think he made that up to make her feel worse) and he called her idiotic girl a few times so she would get the message. (He's just mad because his head hurts)

"I'm sorry," Dawn whimpered wiping tears from her eyes, "I don't want to get my license revoked." Now Paul noticed her sobbing. He mentally smacked his forehead. He didn't think she was that dense. The fact that she believed him only proved that she was an idiot. At the very least though, Paul didn't expect her to start crying about it.

"Okay, okay," he said a little calmer, " I made that part up. Stop crying." Dawn still continued to cry. Paul was very relieved they were alone in the hallway at that point. The last thing he needed was people staring at him standing like an idiot in front of a crying girl.

"My poor Pokedex," she whimpered, "I may never see it again. Wahhh" Paul smacked his forehead for real this time.

"Are you done?" he snapped impatiently, "Your pokedex is missing. Okay we get it. Crying about it wont do anything. If you want to find it so badly, shut up and go look for it." Dawn nodded slowly but was still wiping tears off her eyes. Paul sighed. "If I help you look would you please stop crying?" he asked defeated. Watching a girl cry because of him (well mostly because of him anyway) made even him feel guilty. And if she didn't stop crying, someone would ask her what was wrong and that would lead them to Paul. He didn't need his good image spoiled by a careless idiot in a short skirt.

Dawn's tears were instantly replaced by a bright smile and a choking hug. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!" She said over and over while hugging Paul who was now blushing furiously. "I don't know what Ash meant when he called you a heartless ekans." Paul twitched. It's not like he never heard that insult before (just ask his brother) but it was still a really bad pun.

"Okay get off," Paul scowled, "Now give me a description of all of your activities this evening from the minute you entered this building to the point you realized it was missing." And so Dawn began a detailed and opinionated lecture of her day. It ranged from her looking at an ugly blouse some girl was wearing to the delicious food she ate, to how she almost got 777 on the slots. Poor Paul was forced to sit through it, he dare not say anything or Dawn might have left out something important or worse, she'd start crying again.

In the end this is what Paul got: (Written in chicken scratch on a napkin)  
Dawn entered pokemon Center Dawn gave her pokemon to Nurse Joy Dawn recharged her pokedex battery.  
Dawn went to eat in the cafeteria.  
Dawn used her pokedex to look up some pokemon that ran by because it was cute.  
Dawn watched some stupid movie in the lounge Dawn played with the slot machines.  
On the way to the room she dropped her bag and all its contents spilled.  
In the room, Dawn realized her pokedex was missing.

Eliminating all of the useless stuff, Paul realized the Pokedex could have been abandoned in the cafeteria or Dawn simply forgot to pick it up when she dropped her bag. "Where do you think it is?" Paul asked.

"I was on my way to the Casino to see if it was there," Dawn explained, "Now lets go." She tried to grab his arm to drag him over there but Paul smacked her hand away.

"Idiot you're thinking all wrong," he snapped at her, "According to your ridiculous story you never even touched that thing in the casino. So how would it be there missy?" Dawn actually thought about that. This scenario did not surprise Paul one bit. The ditsiness of Dawn was just something that made her cute. Paul's eyes widened. What was he thinking? This idiot wasn't cute at all!

"Let's go," he said, "Show me the place you dropped your bag. Maybe your pokedex is lying on the steps somewhere." Dawn nodded happily. But before she could take one step Paul suddenly held up three fingers. "I want 3000 poke for my services."(3) Dawn facefaulted.

"That much!" she whimpered. He nodded. "You got me into this mess by crashing into me. If you want me to help you make it worthwhile." Dawn sighed and nodded. Paul smiled and followed Dawn to the staircase.

"I dropped my bag right here!" Dawn said proudly and pointed to a certain step. Paul flashed a look at her that said, "And your proud of that?" But instead he just told her to start looking, while he sat down on the stairs watching her with arms crossed. This wasn't how he pictured his evening. He wanted to be in his room relaxing. Instead, he was stuck helping an idiot find her pokedex.

However, this task did not come without entertainment. Dawn crawling around on all fours was pretty fun to watch. Dawn's pink skirt sure had it's perks...for Paul at least. The idiotic smile on his face made him proud that he and Dawn were the only ones on that staircase. The she started crawling down the stairs. Paul twitched. If she wanted to check the floor below couldn't she at least stand up. According to Dawn, her pokedex was pink, which meant it would stand out on a staircase where the color scheme was gray and dark gray. So why was Dawn crawling around? Aliens would see a pink dot from space in this sea of greyness.

Paul sat there happily thinking about the images he saw when he thought he heard whistling coming from the floor below along with a male voice, followed by Dawn's voice. Paul stood up and peaked below. The site made him twitch.

On the floor below, Dawn was still crawling around searching for her pokedex. But behind her were two boys, about Paul's age eyeing her skirt the same way Paul was earlier. "Id-i-ot," He gritted twitching.

"Um please pay no mind," he heard Dawn say, "I'm just looking for my lost pokedex."

"No please keep looking," one of the boys said, "Bend lower if you'd like." Paul's eyes widened and he stood up without thinking and went downstairs. His presense made the other two guys flinch.

"Oh Hi Paul," Dawn said casually, completely unaware of the danger she was in. Paul said nothing. He simply grabbed her wrist forcing her to stand up, and dragged her away flashing his scariest glare yet to the boys. (I always imagined writing this kind of scene with Yellow and Silver. Not Dawn and Paul)

"What was that for?" Dawn demanded. Paul turned away and started to walk towards the kitchen. He still had no idea why he decided to save Dawn. It wasn't his problem if she gets kidnapped by some moron. But if something happened, he wouldn't get paid.

"Your pokedex isn't there. Come one," was all he could say. He kept making sure Dawn couldn't see his face which was redder than a tomato now as she kept poking him and asking him what was wrong. "It may be in the thrash," he explained, "According to your story you may have left it on the table and piled all of those wrappers on it then thrown it out by mistake."

"Wow," Dawn cheered, "You're just like a detective. SO COOL!" Paul groaned. Dawn sure was annoying. The sooner he found her pokedex, the happier he'd be. He'd get his money and be rid of one idiotic girl. Just thinking about that made Paul more determined to find that machine. Then he heard a crashing sound and a weak "Oww." Annoyed he turned around to see Dawn rubbing her forehead. Her bag had once again spilled it's contents.

"Idiot," Paul muttered and squated down next to her, "Are you okay Klutz?" Dawn narrowed her eyes and turned away.

"Stop calling me names," she grumbled not even bothering to get up. Paul crossed his arms.

"Do you plan on sitting there forever?" he demanded, "Cause I don't have time for games. Your paying me regardless." As Dawn began picking up her stuff. It was then that Paul noticed a pokedex. But not any pokedex. It was a red pokedex belonging to Ketchum. "Hey Klutz," he said picking the machine up.

"I told you not to call me that," Dawn hissed angrily. Then she saw the pokedex and Paul's glare.

"Why do you have Ketchum's pokedex?" he demanded. Dawn stood up dusting her skirt.

"Oh I must have picked it up when we..." she suddenly stopped, "Ooh boy." Paul gave her a look that said, "Go on." She gulped and added a detail to her story Paul had never heard before. "When I dropped my bag on the stairs, Ash dropped his too. We must have picked up the wrong pokedexs." Paul twitched angrily, remembering the horrible time he switched things with Ash Ketchum.

"You...Idiot," he growled. Dawn was now bowing before him non-stop apologizing. "Go get my pay and you pokedex. But first tell me why you didn't tell me this little detail."

"Simple," Dawn said, "You asked me to tell you specifically what I did. So i did." Paul made a mental note to self to stop being so specific...especially when talking to idiots.

"Whatever just never involve me in your problems again," he told her, "EVER!" Dawn nodded happily. "Now give me my money so I could call it a day."

"Okay but my wallet's in my room," she chirped happily, "Wait here. I'll go get it." She skipped over to the end of the hallway than ran back to Paul and without warning gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I forgot to thank you," she said not noticing Paul's shocked face. "Be right back."

"Uh--wait," Paul said dazed, "Forget about it. I don't need the money anyway. Just leave me alone woman." Dawn looked confused but nodded.

"Okay," she said perkily, "Thanks Paul." Even after she ran off, Paul stood like a statue shocked.

"No. Thank you," he said still standing there.

* * *

The End. And now for some some reference notes:

(1) Dawn is surprisingly attracted to slot machines and casinos. This is a reference to her manga counterpart Berlitz who is obbsessed with slots.

(2) Dawn mentions that a hero in her book looses her pokedex in a casino. That hero is none other than Ms. Berlitz who (in the same chapter as (1)) drops her pokedex and it is later found in a casino.

(3) Hmm...Where have I seen this scene before? (Hidden Reference in stair scene)

Hmm I think thats all...oh well R and R.


End file.
